Though useful for tracking absolute location and elevation, modern satellite-based positioning devices tend to be bulky and thus unsuited to being worn in view (e.g., as wrist-wear, eye-wear or other visible-at-a-glance accessory) during physically demanding activities such as running or hiking. Also, such devices often fail to provide other types of information desired during physical activity, such as step count, stair-climb count, calorie burn, heart rate, etc.